


Wouldn't You Like That

by youraveragejoke



Series: Feed the Beasts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Power Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blink and you miss it were!hanzo, vampire!jesse mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraveragejoke/pseuds/youraveragejoke
Summary: Jesse's just returned to Hanzo after being away for a week, and hasn't fed since before he left. Hanzo is more than happy to help, but he has other plans for him first. It doesn't take much convincing for Jesse to go along with them.





	Wouldn't You Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [mataglap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mataglap/pseuds/mataglap) for beta'ing and to [bluandorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/pseuds/Bluandorange) for the cheer-leading! 
> 
> And a salty shoutout to [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid) for putting the term "human-shaped ticks" into my head and now i can't unhear/see it :^)

Jesse is pretty sure he’s going to die again. Permanently this time.  

 

He’s due to feed, almost overdue if the itch of his teeth is anything to go by, and to make things worse, Hanzo’s hovering just behind him, out of reach, mouthing at his neck. Jesse shivers, squirms on the hard wooden chair, leans his head further to the side to give his mate better access. 

 

“Gonna keep teasin’ or were you thinkin’ of helping me out here, sweetheart?” Jesse’s voice is steady, but he can’t deny the light rumble in his chest, the way Intent almost worms its way into his speech. He doesn’t have to resort to that. He never has to resort to that with Hanzo.  

 

“Yes, I know your needs, Jess,” Hanzo says, moving his lips up to whisper, deep and gravelly, into his ear. He punctuates it with a gentle nibble on Jesse’s earlobe followed by a firmer bite to Jesse’s neck.  

 

Jesse shudders again, runs his tongue over his teeth. Hanzo moves away entirely, taking his scent with him, and it’s all Jesse can do to stay still on his chair. He can hear Hanzo moving behind him, can feel the slight rush of air as Hanzo removes a layer of clothes, slowly folds it and places it on his duffel. Hanzo walks back into view an agonizing amount of time later, down to his shorts and the form-fitting tank he wears under his armour. 

 

Hanzo gives Jesse a slow once-over and Jesse can’t help but posture a little; he knows what he looks like, hair slightly disheveled, beard a touch too long and the top buttons of his shirt undone, leaving little to the imagination. He had started to remove it earlier, before Hanzo asked him to sit and wait. And he waited, sat in the only chair the safehouse room had to offer for several minutes before Hanzo deigned to even acknowledge him, and then several more as Hanzo made a mess of his neck. 

 

Hanzo’s eyes, Jesse notices, have come up to settle around his collar, heavy lidded and hungry, but then he snaps them up to Jesse’s and they are much sharper than before, almost golden in the way they get when Hanzo assess a dangerous situation. 

 

“I know you’re eager, but it’s my turn first,” Hanzo says, quiet, but with enough weight that Jesse hears nothing else. 

 

The words alone, nevermind that  _ look _ , are enough for Jesse to feel himself start to harden, hunger nearly forgotten. He puts on his most charming smile, and relaxes back into the chair. 

 

“Is that right,” he purrs. “You know, I’m not picky. I’d settle for about anything right now,” and he gives Hanzo’s crotch a pointed, longing look. He lets his eyes take on a dangerous glow, tries to pretend he has any kind of control here. Knows he’s losing before he’s started when Hanzo’s mouth quirks up like he’s amused by the entire display. Hanzo unceremoniously drops to his knees between Jesse’s own, keeping his molten gaze on his, and his crotch tragically out of reach.

 

“Good thing you are a man capable of patience, then,” Hanzo says with a sharp grin, and he settles his hands onto Jesse’s knees. 

 

Jesse can feel the warmth, is so keenly aware of them that they feel like burning. He’s almost embarrassed to realize he has to hold back a desperate whine, and covers it with an annoyed huff. 

 

“I might just run out sooner than you’d think.” Jesse doesn’t even try to suppress the rumble in his chest this time, leans forward on the chair to get as close as he can, from his position, to Hanzo’s neck. “Might just take what I want and have a nice nap after,” he says, taking his own gentle nibble at Hanzo’s earlobe.

 

Hanzo sighs, eyes closing slightly. Jesse fears for half a second that he might have accidentally Charmed Hanzo with how easily he won that, starts to retreat back a little but then Hanzo’s hands start moving up his thighs, slowly but decisively. 

 

“Hm. Wouldn’t you like that,” Hanzo says, almost conversationally, staring directly at Jesse’s tenting pants. 

 

Without further preamble, Hanzo’s palm slides over Jesse’s bulge, applying too little pressure, and Jesse’s breath hitches. He has to force himself not to wiggle his hips in a desperate attempt at getting more friction. 

 

Hanzo lets him bury his nose in his neck, and Jesse isn’t sure if it’s a blessing or a curse. The scent is intoxicating, the temptation almost too much, but the position is so uncomfortable, he reluctantly has to straighten after only a moment. Jesse closes his eyes, breathes in a deep lungful of air, tries to clear his head with it, but then he feels wet heat through the fabric of his pants and his breath stutters out on a low groan. On his next inhale, Jesse can smell Hanzo’s arousal spiking. Good, he thinks. At least the bastard isn’t as unaffected as he looks. 

 

Jesse gives Hanzo another throaty groan and cants his hips up slightly, just to get a reaction. Hanzo doesn’t so much as look up, busy as he is mouthing at Jesse’s pants, but his cheeks flush a little and Jesse is rewarded with another delightful burst of arousal from him. 

 

Hanzo looks up at him suddenly, eyes flecked with gold, his fingers moving toward the button of Jesse's pants. He deftly undoes it, raises an eyebrow at Jesse and without breaking eye contact, finds the zipper with his teeth and gives it a steady pull. The sight sends heat coursing through Jesse and he huffs, torn between frustration and admiration. Restless, he brings a hand up to Hanzo’s neck, touch lingering only a moment before he runs his fingers up over the shaved side of his head and threads them into the loose knot. He tightens the grip a little, just enough to make it sting a bit, and pulls once, satisfied when Hanzo lets out a small sound and straightens. 

 

Jesse can’t help but feel like Hanzo is somehow looking down at him with the way he raises his eyebrows and gives him that sharp grin; it makes him want to sass back, but the mess Hanzo made of his pants is cooling and uncomfortable and he wants them off anyway. 

 

Hanzo backs up just enough to let Jesse stand and bring his pants—and underwear—down and off. He takes a moment to unbutton the rest of his shirt and lets it fall on the pile too. He kicks it all aside and wonders briefly if he can get away with not sitting in that chair anymore, but Hanzo is watching him with one eyebrow raised and he looks so insufferably smug that Jesse gives him a scowl and sits, and Hanzo’s expression softens a little. 

 

Hanzo doesn’t waste any more time before getting his lips on Jesse’s cock, mouthing gently along the side until his nose reaches wiry hair. He gives Jesse one last, heated look before he closes his eyes and takes him into his mouth. 

 

Jesse grits his teeth and has to concentrate very hard not to clench his fist in Hanzo’s hair. He can smell Hanzo, the arousal coming off of him in waves, and, almost urgently, the scent of his blood, taunting him. Jesse is reminded how much he  _ needs _ right now, but the feeling of Hanzo’s tongue on the head of his cock grabs his attention again, and he has to take in a deep breath to still himself. 

 

Hanzo wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing just a bit, and tongues around the head, sucking firmly. Then he tightens his lips, moves down slowly, taking him in until he reaches his own fingers. Jesse lets the breath he was holding out in a wheeze. When he recovers, he finds that he has failed to refrain from pulling at Hanzo’s hair, but if the sound Hanzo makes is anything to go by, he ain’t complaining. Still, Hanzo opens his eyes at him, as though he means to scold him for it, but the effect is somewhat ruined by his mouth opened wide around Jesse’s cock and desire clearly written all over his face, and Jesse gives him an apologetic grin, loosens his other fist to stroke a gentle finger over Hanzo’s cheek.  

 

Hanzo doubles his efforts after that. He backs off just enough to lick once, twice at the pre leaking from Jesse’s cock before diving back down as quickly as he can manage. Hanzo knows Jesse won’t be able to come, not until he’s fed when he’s this far gone, and he intends to let Jesse ride that edge for as long as possible. Jesse doubles over when Hanzo brings a hand up to pet at the sensitive skin behind his balls, buries his nose in his hair. A desperate whine works its way out of his chest and he can’t help the way his hand in Hanzo’s hair tightens again. He tries to distract himself with running his free hand down Hanzo’s back, and he remembers Hanzo is still clothed when he touches cool spandex and cotton instead of warm skin. 

 

_ That just won’t do _ . Jesse pulls at Hanzo’s hair, intentionally this time, until Hanzo gets the hint and releases him. He looks up at him questioningly, and Jesse nearly growls until he can find the words he’s trying to say. 

 

“Shirt. O-oh,” he groans when he realizes Hanzo might have taken his mouth of his cock, but his hand stayed where it was and it’s still busy. “Shit… Shirt! O-off,” he finally manages, left hand grasping at the fabric urgently. 

 

Hanzo finally pulls his hand free with a self-satisfied grin and sits back on his heels. He removes his shirt slowly, keeping eye contact with Jesse for as long as he can, and when he finally gets it over his head, he does not have time to react before Jesse is off the chair, kneeling before him, grasping at his hips and dragging him forward. 

 

“I think that’s enough teasing, darlin’,” and his voice is all but a growl for how low and gravelly it  is. He instantly has his face at Hanzo’s neck, nosing just behind his ear. 

 

“I am not done with you yet,” Hanzo says coolly, and he moves away just a bit, gently raises Jesse’s face up to his own. 

 

Though Hanzo pauses before closing the gap, Jesse is far less patient. He catches Hanzo’s lips between his own, hungry and desperate and  _ needing _ . But Hanzo retreats, keeps the pace slow, gets a hand back on Jesse’s cock to stroke him gently. Jesse whines into his mouth, and Hanzo runs a soothing hand down his back. 

 

“How much do you want it, Jesse?” Hanzo asks, breaking from the kiss, and he almost cruelly twists his wrist on the upstroke. 

 

“God, H-Hanzo, Hanzo, darlin’,” Jesse all but hiccups. He tries to chase Hanzo’s mouth, but he is denied when Hanzo moves back a little. 

 

“Do you know how pretty you are when you get like this?” Hanzo asks, and he inches his body closer to Jesse’s, keeping his face slightly turned to deny him his mouth.

 

“I got some idea,” Jesse says with a dry chuckle, resting his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. He’s getting really close to overstimulation, and almost wishes he had stayed on the chair. He had more room to move his hips there, despite its failings in terms of comfort. “Like to think I’m this pretty all the time, though.”  

 

Hanzo huffs a fond laugh. “You are gorgeous, Jesse,” he says, and shrugs his shoulder to get Jesse’s attention. He finally allows the kissing to continue, and Jesse takes and takes and takes. 

 

Suddenly, Jesse startles, and he feels his gut tighten. Hanzo’s hand on his back had managed to sneak down to his ass, and his fingers circle gently around his hole before pressing on it delicately. At the same time, Hanzo increases his pace stroking Jesse’s cock, paying special attention to the head. Jesse lets out a low, rumbling groan; he’s desperately close to the edge now, and it’s almost painful. 

 

He increases the fervor with which he kisses Hanzo and it’s a mistake—or perhaps Hanzo had planned for it—when the taste of fresh blood suddenly floods his senses. Jesse backs off immediately, and it’s only Hanzo’s calm and assured expression that settles him.  _ That fucker _ . But it’s too late now, he’s tasted it and desire and hunger mix all into one and he’s a tense and desperate bundle of nerves. 

 

“Baby… Darlin’,  _ please _ ,” he begs, voice high with a whine.  

 

“Yes,” Hanzo says, and he sounds breathless. 

 

It’s all Jesse needs and he instantly finds Hanzo’s throat. He’s gentle despite his urgency, but the first prick always stings a little and Hanzo tenses. Jesse stills until the toxins in his venom soothe the burn, and when Hanzo relaxes, he takes. But  _ god _ he needed this, and Hanzo resumes stroking him and his fingers at his hole press a little more firmly and Jesse can’t hold on anymore, doesn’t even want to. He comes with a shudder, and it’s all he can do to let go of Hanzo’s neck before he loses himself. Hanzo gently pumps him through the aftershocks, rubbing at his back. 

 

When Jesse feels he can think more than two consecutive thoughts, he returns to Hanzo’s neck to clean up the mess and seal the wound. Hanzo’s hands have found their way up to his hair and he strokes through soothingly. 

 

“Did you get enough?” Hanzo asks, concerned. “It has been a while.”

 

Jesse grunts and rests his forehead on Hanzo’s shoulder again to rest. Hanzo chuckles and doesn’t relent in his gentle petting. 

 

“Gotta… Gotta take care of you first,” Jesse finally manages as he paws at Hanzo’s shorts.  _ Why are those still on? _ “Had to make sure you’d have the energy to keep up.”

 

Hanzo’s chuckle turns into full laughter and he hums fondly. “Is that so? Are you sure you’re up for it?”

 

Jesse nods and moves to mouth gently at Hanzo’s neck. He’s already starting to feel more energetic, the lethargy fading to the edges as he warms up. It doesn’t escape him that Hanzo still smells of arousal, a hunger of his own overwhelming Jesse’s senses. 

 

“You know, I still haven’t taken that nap,” he says with a toothy grin as he brings his face level with Hanzo’s. “If you’re so worried, I could just go and—”

 

Jesse is silenced by Hanzo’s mouth on his, the lingering taste of blood teasing him. “Show me what you can do when you’re energetic, cowboy,” Hanzo says as he pulls back a little. 

 

Jesse’s grin grows as he dives in for more. The nap can wait a little longer. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
